1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of wireless data transfer technology, and more particularly, to data collection methods and apparatuses using simulated circuit switched technology.
2. Background
Traditionally, power and water companies collect meter data by sending someone around to read meters and collect the data. But this is a costly and time consuming process. Power and water companies need to be more efficient and provide more information to their customers. As a result, various techniques are employed by utility companies to reduce the cost of sending service personal to a physical site.
For example, a simple method is the use of stochastic techniques for extrapolating a measured quantity for a current reading from one or more past values or a moving or seasonal average. This technique is designed to reduce the frequency of meter reading. A disadvantage, however, is the fact that the extrapolated reading can be greatly under or over the actual consumption, such as the case where a consumer is simply not present and no services are used, or when an unusual weather pattern occurs and consumption is significantly increased.
Remote metering is one way to improve customer service. Remote metering allows the utility to obtain more information, more often. The increased amount of information allows the utility to effectively cut costs, provide pricing options, and provide faster service. Remote metering also enables a greater range of metering applications, such as, for example, home energy management systems, home security systems, and vending machine applications.
One remote metering solution is to allow remote meter data collection through a handheld device. This makes data collection somewhat more efficient and makes processing of the data quicker and more reliable. In the Middle East for example, such a system is often employed because service personnel are frequently denied access to a property when the property owner (a man) is not home. The radio based meter reading devices allow service personnel to drive near the radio meter reading device with a receiver device to read the meter. With such technology, service personnel do not need to enter the property. An advantage of such a system is that, in rural areas, the time it takes service personnel to read the meters can be reduced.
For example, one system might require service personnel to physically drive by or near a collection of meter reading devices in order to communicate with the devices. The data collected in the “drive-by” would be later uploaded to a centralized data collection system.
Another solution might include periodic stations that collect wireless data from the devices. The periodic stations, in turn could include a landline modem that communicates with the centralized data collection system by way of circuit switched calls. Such a solution offers an alternative to deploying service personnel, however, setting up phone lines to service the periodic stations can also be expensive. Moreover, circuit switched calls can also be expensive.
The problems mentioned above are exacerbated by deregulation of the utilities industry in the United States. It is now possible for several different suppliers of electricity to service a single metropolitan area. This, in turn, results in a non-contiguous patchwork of service areas that service personnel may have to monitor. No longer can it be assumed that all users in a particular geographic area receive electrical power from a single service provider. Indeed, on a single residential block every household may have a different service provider. Moreover, the alleged ease with which a consumer may switch service providers further complicates the circumstance. Accordingly, the ability to amortize the costs of collecting usage measurements is reduced.